My Camp Half-Blood Forum submissions
by Local Ghosty
Summary: This is a collection of my submissions to the Camp Half-Blood forum. Link: /forum/Camp-Half-Blood/215292/
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt "Passing notes." Some potty-mouthing involved!**

 _I won't look at him. If I look at him, I'll cry._

Annabeth focused on her math test, trying not to break down at the scrap of paper that had slid from the desk two rows away from her.

She had broken up with Percy Jackson a few weeks ago. She still loved him. And judging by the scraps of paper she had been finding under her desk, he did too. But the relationship would never work out, no matter how much it seemed they were made for each other.

* * *

 _"Annabeth, will you stop fussing over every single damn thing I fucking do!"_

 _"Watch your mouth!" she chided._

 _"Watch your mouth! You spelled this wrong! It isn't this, it's this, you're wrong, wrong, wrong..." Percy's shoulders slumped. "Annabeth, I just want to make you happy."_

 _"Well, you could-"_

 _"That's it! I can't do this anymore, Annabeth, I just need someone to accept me for who I am. Goodbye. Maybe, if you stopped trying to correct single goddamn thing I do..."_

 _And that was the last thing they said to each other._

* * *

 _Percy was dating Calypso Atlas now. He'd tried to date Rachel Dare, but she'd only been with him for a couple of weeks. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano had wanted to date him, but he'd shrugged her off and gone for the incredibly sexy Cal. The fact she was hot made her hard for Annabeth to hate. IF she'd been an art nerd, like Rachel, or student body president Reyna, it would have been easier. But Cal was just so fucking NICE to everyone, she was so sweet and goddamn hard to hate. Sigh._

* * *

Annabeth looked at the note. She had opened the first one she received, and it had just been Percy asking for the answer to problem three. But this one might be different.

She unfolded it.

 _Dear Annabeth,_

 _Calypso dumped me. There's this other girl I like. You're the smartest person I know. Do you have relationship advice?_

 _Percy._

She clenched her fists, crumpling the note into a tight ball in her sweaty palm. How the hell could he ask his _ex-girlfriend_ for _relationship advice?!_

Tears began streaming down her face. She missed him so badly. And he had dumped her. For trying to _help_ him. All her corrections- it was just so he wouldn't get told off by teachers, just so he wouldn't get in trouble.

It was all for him.

"Miss Annabell Case?"

"Wh-what? Oh..." Annabeth remembered she was in math class, and didn't bother to correct the teacher, Mr. D, something all kids learned in the first week. Right. _Note to self: Do not break down and cry in class._

"Miss Case, as you seem unable to control your tears, I advise you to step into the hall. You are disrupting the other students." said Mr. D., irritated.

"Y-yes, sir," said Annabeth, still clutching the note. Still crying, she stepped into the hall.

Sinking down against the blue lockers, Annabeth broke down and bawled. She just wanted her Percy back. And now, apparently, there was some girl he was crushing on and he wanted _her_ advice. Why why why why-

"Why what?"

Annabeth looked up to see a very familiar black-haired figure standing over her. She tried to make her voice as cold and icy as possible. "And what the hell do YOU want, Perseus Jackson?"

"I just-Never mind." He dropped the hall pass into her lap. Her first response was to throw it down the hall after the boy making his way to the boys room. He ignored it. Sheepishly, she followed him to pick it up. Attached now to it was a sticky note covered in a familiar, messy handwriting...

 _I love you, Annabeth_

 _-Percy._

He loved her.

She started sobbing again, mainly from joy. She left the hall pass where it was and rentered Mr. D.'s room. "Ah, Miss Case. You have rejoined us. How nice. We have all finished the test. All but you and Mr. Peter Johnson. Please complete it now."

"Yes, sir." Annabeth took out a piece of paper and wrote on it,

 _I love you too, Percy._

 _-Love, Annabeth_

As she threw it over to Percy's desk, Mr. D's tiger eyes (get it?) followed it and snatched it out of the air. "Writing notes, are we now, Miss Case? Hmmm, _I love you too, Percy, Love, Annabeth..._ Hm." He crumpled the note. "Now FINISH THE TEST, Miss Case. And if I catch you writing notes again...well, I won't be so lenient."

"Her name's Annabeth _Chase_!"

Like her knight in shining armor, Percy stood in the doorway. He came in and sat down. Before he did, he locked eyes with Annabeth, and they knew it was forever.

 **Wow...stayed up so late writing this...IT BETTER BE WORTH IT. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Written for the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt, "Describe how your godly parent met your mortal parent." Fairly crappy.**

 **In HoO, Iris is this** ** _weird_** **zen goddess, the immortalized (modernized) version. I never liked Iris that way, so I'm going to use her character without the heart-shaped glasses and stuff. The Greek version, not the Riordan version. Well, I might immortalize her a bit...**

 _Whoa._

For a second, the Rainbow shimmered as Iris stopped paying attention and keeping it steady.

Then it recovered, but Iris was no longer crossing it. She had stopped to take a better look at this crazy human who seemed to be manipulating the Mist.

How was he doing it?

He was sitting under a tree, clicking his fingers. Every time he did it, the seemingly tame hellhound sitting next to him changed form. A poodle...a Labrador...a Golden Retriever...

Iris blinked.

Now how had he done that? Was he Hecate in disguise? As far as she knew, only Hecate was powerful enough to confuse gods. She just had to see what was up with him.

Materializing a little ways away from him, she sauntered up to him, trying to appear as casual as possible. In reality, her heart was beating out a tattoo so loud she was afraid he could hear it.

She sat down next to him. "Are you Hecate?" she said.

"My mother? Are you looking for her? And are you by chance Iris?"

Iris's world spun. He was the most powerful demigod she had ever seen. A demigod who could see a goddess for who she was...without burning up. Because she hadn't concealed her godly self that well. She had been too focused on finding out who she was. She was actually in her true form, which, to be honest, wasn't that strong. But. It was strong enough to incinerate a mortal. And this mortal wasn't incinerated.

His voice was a little softer now. "I've been looking for you."

* * *

"My best friend has vanished. I can't contact her, the IMs did not work. I need you to help me."

As far as she knew, the IMs had been working. "I'll try to help you, but if this doesn't work..."

The boy smiled. "I know my way around. Watch."

He tossed a stone onto the ground. It exploded. From the explosion came a puff of smoke. The boy reached into the smoke and grabbed the sone. Where it had hit the ground was a charred patch of earth.

"Wow." Iris was impressed. "All right. I'll help you find your friend. By the way, I didn't get your name..."

"Joseph. Joseph Lucas Brown. And you're Iris." He extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

* * *

He kissed her.

They'd been sitting under the same tree they'd met under, after returning Joseph's friend (who turned out to be a cyclops) to the forges, and he'd _kissed_ her.

And she'd kissed him back.

They'd _kissed._

And then she'd walked him home (because he couldn't walk her to Olympus) and he'd _kissed_ her again.

And neither of them ever said anything about it, but suddenly they were kissing a lot. The sort of kisses only people in relationships have.

They'd buy each other little gifts (he once got her a rainbow in a snow globe) and see each other a lot.

Yeah, they were dating.

And one day...

"iris?"

"Mmm?"

They were sitting under the tree where the met, the tree where they had their first kiss. It was a favorite spot of theirs.

"Iris-um-ah-"

"Joseph?"

"Will you marry me?"

Iris had no idea what to say. She couldn't marry him. He would die before her and break her heart. On the other hand, leaving him would break _her_ heart.

"I can't. Joseph, I'm a goddess, and-"

"Iris."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I love you, Joseph, and I'm sorry you had to fall in love with a divine being. It will curse the child."

" ** _Child?!"_**

Iris nodded sadly. "I'm pregnant. When she is born-call her Jade. Raise her until she's twelve, then take her personally to Camp Half-Blood. Okay? Promise me, Joseph."

"I promise. Iris-I love you, okay? I love you."

"I love you too. And-I'll see you again. Look at the sky after rain, and tell Jade Mama is there, that she'll meet her someday. Goodbye, Joseph"

They kissed one last time, and Iris faded into the sky.

Joseph looked up. He saw the beautiful streak of color arch across the sky. He felt something in his heart-sad, but happy he had the luck to fall in love with such a goddess of a woman.

* * *

Nine months later, Joseph woke up to a rainbow across the sky. He waved up to it, knowing his love would see him. And, suddenly, in his arms, was a baby, wrapped in a blue blanket.

 _Call her Jade, Joseph_ said the note the baby was clutching. _And remember-I'll see you again._


	3. Chapter 3

**Written for the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt, "A mark that shows the first thing your soulmate thought of when they saw you."**

Oh, this wasn't _fair._

Everyone got their soulmates sometime in the they turned twelve. It was usually a mark that shows the first thing your soulmate thought when they first saw you. (Although there are exceptions. There was once a couple that peed at the same time, like their bladders were linked, [a random idea of ao3])

And Annabeth's got a princess on her wrist. A freaking _princess._

Which means she reminds her soulmate of a princess.

Which could be good, but Annabeth's never considered herself any sort of princess, Elsa, Rapunzel, Cinderella-none of it. None. Of. It. Annabeth _hates_ princesses.

Which means, if her soulmate thinks she looks like a princess, he's probably the sappy, over-romantic type. The "Your eyes are the moon" type.

It's just a hunch, but Annabeth's got the feeling she's going to _hate_ her stupid, over-romantic soulmate.

* * *

Why him? This was not fair at all.

The mark in Percy's wrist is _drool._

Sometime soul marks aren't all that clear, so on the other wrist is a word describing what they are.

And the word on Percy Jackson's wrist is _drool._

 _Great._

Percy can tell his soulmate will annoy the hell out of him.

* * *

"You drool when you sleep."

 _Wait, what?_

 _Drool?_

 _That's the first thing she thought of?_

 _Isn't that my soul mark?_

 _She looks sort of like a princess._

 _Hey, her soul mark is a princess._

And then Percy says, (stupid ADHD mind!) "You look like a princess." **(Yeah I know he never said this but it was the 1st thing he thought of so...)**

* * *

Shit. Shit.

Annabeth's keen eyes notice his soul mark is "drool." And _her_ ADHD mind decides to remember that he drools in his sleep. And then she says it right out loud. "You drool when you sleep."

And then he says she looks like a princess.

And then, _fuck,_ her _soul mark_ burns, and he claps his hand over his apparently burning too wrist.

And then they say the same thing,

 _"Oh hell no. It's **you?"**_

* * *

Okay, so he was strong. And he managed to actually get out of the toilet dunking that the camp bully, Clarisse, almost gave him. He was famous at camp for that. But an idiot. And disgusting. Who drools in their sleep?

This is what Annabeth thinks as she watches him leave. She's actually trying to hide her feelings-she's got a crush on him.

* * *

Okay, so she was smart. And she'd been at camp for a while, she had authority. But she was a huge architecture nerd. Boy, he was glad to get away from her.

Or at least that's what Percy tells himself as he passes the tree that marks the camp boundary.

But when she shows up at his school, he's really happy to see her.

And when she goes to California to see her family, he's surprised by how much he misses her.

And when she finally kisses him...

Wait, _finally_?

* * *

When Annabeth finally gathers up the nerve to kiss him, she never wants it to end. But she's blushing, and so she pulls away and just sort of sneaks off, leaving him in shock. A bad way to end a kiss but she was super embarrassed.

And then one day, she brings him a cupcake for his birthday. She's never figured out the deal with blue food, but as long as it make him happy...

"it looks like a chocolate brick." he jokes. "With blue cement."

"Shut up." She punches him.

He laughs, and her heart leaps. "Something you want to say, seaweed brain?" It's an affectionate nickname she gave him a while ago when she found out he was into the oceans. _Seaweed? Really? Of all the things to study..._ she'd said.

 _Wise girl._ he'd replied.

 _Nerd._

 _You're the nerd!_

She's learned to read him. He's giving off that vibe of something to say.

"Um..." He blushes. "Um...you know what I'm going to say, right?"

She thinks she does know, but it's fun to tease him. "Nope." she says, trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me,"

"I am not!"

"You are so not making this easy."

Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands round his neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

And then she kissed him, and it was a real kiss, not a quick peck.

And it was bliss...

Until Annabeth felt a burning pain.

A pain so intense she couldn't even figure out where it was coming from.

It was her soul mark _._

Percy seemed to be in the same condition. He was bent over, clutching his wrist.

And suddenly it stopped.

"We're...soulmates?" says Percy.

"Did you seriously forget? You know, _You drool when you sleep? You look like a princess?_ All that shit that apparently just went right through your seaweed brain."

"Oh." says Percy. "Right. Wait, you forgot too!"

"Where'd you get _that_ from?"

"You looked surprised."

"Okay, fine, maybe I forgot."

"Ha! The great Annabeth Chase forgot something!"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Idiot."

"Love you too!"

Suddenly someone (who would only later be revealed as Clarisse, Chris, Katie, and Connor) shoved them into the canoe lake.

Percy pulled Annabeth close.

And it was the best underwater kiss of all time.


	4. Chapter 4

"JASON!"

No answer.

"JASON GRACE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

No answer.

"JASON FUCKING GRACE!"

Piper was looking for Jason. she'd been all over the camp looking for him. Where the heck was he?

" _What?"_ Jason was sitting on top of the Zeus cabin, sketching Temple Hill and Camp Jupiter, working on his shrines-and-temples-for-all-the-gods plan.

"Get down from the roof!" screamed Piper.

"I'm working on Pompona's shrine! Can't it wait, Pipes?"

"No! Get down here!"

Jason ignored her. All right. Time to resort to desperate measures. She began to hum, _"Amazing Grace...how sweet that sound...that saved...a wretch...like meeeeeee..."_

"Okay, fine, FINE! Geez, pipes, what's UP?" exclaimed Jason, flying down.

"I need your help with something. Nico's gay, right?"

"Yeah. Everyone knows that. What about it?"

"Do you know Will Solace's sexuality?"

"Why do you want to know...oh." A look of shock, then understanding, crossed Jason's face. "Why...I mean, I know nico's single, but why do you want to set him up with someone? That's something your mom would do, say he's lonely and give him some totally random guy." said Jason.

"Oh, it's not random, haven't you seen the looks they give each other when the other isn't looking? I swear it's true." replied Piper.

"If it had been any other Aphrodite kid, I wouldn't believe it. What do we need to do to get them together?" said Jason, catching on.

Piper whispered in his ear.

"Perfect!"

* * *

Piper and Jason strolled into the Hermès cabin. "Hey guys. Where's Travis?"

"He's on a date with Katie. In the woods. Or not. Hey, Travis."

Travis, who had returned from the woods with his girlfriend, grinned the trademark Hermès grin. "Need a prank?"

"You guessed it. What do you spike the punch at the Halloween party with to make someone confess their love?"

Travis opened his mouth, but Katie cut across him. "Talk to Drew. I'm NOT involved in getting the whole camp drunk and confessions of love is not our speed, _RIGHT TRAVIS?"_

"Oh...uh...right," said Travis, wincing from the jab in the ribs Katie had given him. "Talk to Drew."

Piper sighed. No Drew, no way. She and her boyfriend would have to take matters into their own, very capable hands.

* * *

At the Halloween party, demigods joined their dates and danced to the childish music, really not caring who saw, since no one would recognize them in costumes. Right?

There was one figure that scared everyone most of all, though, and he wasn't dancing.

Nico di Angelo stood in a corner, drinking a glass of punch. Piper and Jason (and Leo) had spiked it with an an undetectable substance that...well its effect would be revealed soon.

Suddenly, Nico gagged and retched. He vomited copiously, bringing all dancing to a halt. Piper, Leo, and Jason exchanged looks. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

Will Solace was the first one to react. "All right Death Boy, you're coming with me."

Nico no longer looked sick. In fact, he looked positively elated. He grinned goofily, and grabbed Will's hand. "Okay!"

The potion the punch was tainted with was a special concoction, courtesy of the Hecate kids. It was...well, a little dramatic. If will felt surprise (which he did), he didn't show it. He just led a very giggly son of Hades to the infirmary to sleep the clear intoxication off.

* * *

"Lie down, Nico," ordered will.

"Okay!" said Nico for the second time that night and probably the first time since 1983. "I will! Get it, _Will?_ Ha ha! Hey, guess what Will?"

"Hm?" said Will, absently. He was looking for a sleeping pill.

"I think you're cute. Can I kiss you?"

 _Wait. What?_

Will's only thought was YES. He'd had a crush on the quiet boy for ages. And now, what better time to kiss him than a time Nico probably wouldn't remember, and so not beat himself up about it? He turned around and kissed the son of Hades full on the mouth.

"I looove you, Will." whispered Nico, leaning in. "I love you so much!"

At that moment, the short-lived potion wore off just as intended. Nico suddenly realized he was kissing his crush on the lips. When did that happen?

Everything came back into his head at once, the vomiting, the weird mood, the request for a kiss. Which brought him here. Kissing his crush. No, Will was kissing HIM. Will had obliged. Which meant...

Nico pulled away. "Um..."

Will jumped. "Oh! Nico! I'm so sorry! I, uh…"

Nico held up his hands. "It's okay. The punch must have been doctored. Will, it's okay! It's. Okay. Everything I said-I meant it. I like you, you're cute, and-" Nico stopped as he realized what he was saying. He'd just been trying to make Will stop beating himself up. Well it had worked...

"really? You meant it?" said Will.

"Um. Yeah, i guess...yeah. I like you."

Will was impressed. That must have taken guts. And now, if Nico liked him too, the way was clear..."I must have had some of that too," he whispered. "I like you too."


	5. Chapter 5

BVI **haven't read MoA in a while, so this thing might be different from the book. Oh well.**

 **Written for the Camp Half-Blood prompt, "Write a 500 word min, 7500 word max about the pairing of your choice."**

 _Bang!_

After Leo Valdez fired the cannons on Camp Jupiter, panic erupted. Rubble, plastic, metal flying everywhere. Leo Valdez standing on the ship, looking like he was possessed. (FYI, he was.)

In the middle of it all was Jason, racing around. He was looking for Piper. He had to keep her safe, he had to, he had to. "Piper!" he yelled. "Piper!"

"Here!" she yelled.

 _Good._ Jason nodded, then yelled he was going to look for Reyna. He saw Piper's face crumple in shock and hurt, but she kept trying to chamspeak the mob. "Get back!"

"Reyna! Reyna!" Jason's heart pounded. Reyna was like his sister and the closest thing to his heart he had, besides Thalia and Piper.

"I'm okay!" she called.

Jason relaxed. Or, as much as it was possible to relax during this chaos.

"Romans!" he shouted. "Please!" He tried to shield Piper, but something dark red came hurling toward him, and then suddenly all went black.

* * *

Everything around him was like white mist, all cloudy. In a sort of trance, Jason stood up. It was like he was inside a cloud without the wetness. Jason grinned. He had a strange desire to fly.

His forhead suddenly throbbed. "Ow!"

"Oh, right, sorry about that," came a voice.

"Wh-wha—" Jason drew his sword.

"Don't!" squeaked the voice.

Jason lowered his sword but said "Who—what are you?"

"Down here."

Jason looked down and saw, half-hidden in the vapor, a super important, major powerful, colossally amazing...

Brick.

"Uh...I've seen a lot of weird stuff..."

"Oh, it's not that weird. I met this sidewalk once...you would not believe it. Just because I can talk doesn't make me weird."

"True."

"So how've you been?"

"Not so great, considering the girl who is essentially my sister turned on me, the people who are pretty much my family turned on me, and I just got hit with a brick." said Jason, more sharply than he meant to.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry. So do you have a name?"

"Not really."

"Can I give you one?"

"If you like."

"Um...Phoebe?"

"Sounds good!" said the brick. The voice was distinctly female.

"Listen, so, I kind of need to go now...there's kind of a major war coming up and I need to be there..."

"Awww. But we just met! You're..."

"Jason Grace. Goodbye, now...how do I leave?"

If bricks could grin evilly, this one would take the prize.

"I'll tell you...if you give me one thing."

"What?" Jason shifted from foot to foot impatiently. He had to get back! To the world! Also, he kind of had to pee.

"Promise you'll give it first," said the brick—Phoebe.

"What it it?"

"Promise first!"

"Fine. I promise."

"Kiss me."

 _What!_

 _What the actual FUCK_

 _I CAN'T KISS A BRICK!_

 _I CAN ONLY EVER KISS PIPER!_

The brick seemed to read his mind. It—she—said, "If you ever want to kiss her again, kiss me."

Jason had no choice. He picked up the brick, closed his eyes tightly, and kissed it.

"There!" he said, pulling away. "I kissed you! Let me go, now?"

The brick smiled. Or that's what it seemed like. "With pleasure."

And suddenly Jason Grace was lying somewhere with his girlfriend standing over him, both of them wondering what the hell just happened. "

"You talk in your sleep," she said. "Now, WHO is Phoebe?"

 **This was really bad** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Chapter 6

**Written for the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt, "Take a myth and twist it by replacing the characters with Percy Jackson characters."**

 _Oh, that dryad is pretty. With her pale red hair and green eyes...ah, she's so beautiful. I think I love her even more than cheese enchiladas!_

These were the thoughts of Grover Underwood, Satyr, and Lord of the Wild as he walked through a clearing with a juniper bush.

 _I can't take it anymore!_

He tried to reason with himself. _Relax. She'll come around eventually. And if she doesn't...you'll get over her._

The thoughts did nothing to help his feelings. He really, really, really, really liked Juniper.

 _I've gotta have her!_

 _Whoa. Easy, Goat boy,_ he chided himself. _Dryads do not like being chased. Remember Apollo. Remember that blueberry bush?_

He decided he would give it up. He'd tried to make moves before, but he'd ended up stuttering, "W-want a t-tin c-c-can?" And then she'd screamed, "Don't be a litterbug!" and vanished. Definitely not the best way to get the girl. There would be other dryads. He didn't need a Juniper bush.

* * *

For a week after that Grover tried to convince himself that he liked the dryad of a maple tree—Maya. She was funny and lighthearted, and she was pretty sweet. But deep down, Grover knew she wasn't right. She was too frivolous and concerned with fashion. She liked him, and they almost dated, but they ended up in a fight after he accidentally commented on the pine smell in the air—unaware that it was the smell of her lipstick. "What's that smell? It's overpowering!"

Grover told himself that being single was okay. Pan had no children, did he? And having an overly concerned girlfriend might hinder his Search...

And then he saw her at lunch, and he fell in love all over again.

She laughed, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. Her laugh was like music. Grover was so absorbed in trying to see her at the Demeter table that he didn't realize he was eating barbecue. Then he panicked, and went to wash his mouth, screaming. "I'M A VEGETARIAN!"

* * *

Grover wasn't even trying to hide it now. He openly flirted, left her flowers, notes—the whole thing. And every time she shoved him away, he'd notice something different about her and fall even deeper into love.

 _Look at the freckles she has on her nose._

 _She's got a little wisp of hair on her forehead that never can stay back._

 _Her hair isn't carrot-orange, it's the beautiful red of a sunset in midsummer._

He pined. **(Ha ha, see what I did there? Yeah it's not funny)** He mooned. He wrote love poems and love songs. And then one day he snapped.

He waited in her clearing. Then, when she came in, he jumped up from his hiding spot.

Juniper screamed. She raced away from him, scared. What was this brown furry thing doing here?

Oh. It was a satyr. Even worse!

"Please!" pleaded Grover. "I love you!"

Juniper panicked. As Grover chased her through the woods, she turned into a bush.

Grover gasped. _Great. I've become like Apollo. What have I done?_

He knew the change wasn't permanent. But he knew this would happen again every time she saw him. And since he was around Camp Half-Blood rather a lot, she'd end up spending most of her time as a tree. He'd either have to leave, or stop seeing her for good.

He couldn't leave his friends.

And he'd die if he stopped seeing her.

He could never leave her.

Ever.

He'd always stay with her.

Always.

Until she came around.

He would wait her, at the foot of this tree, forever if he had to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Written for a Camp Half-Blood forum prompt that I have to keep secret.**

It was Aphrodite's fault. All Aphrodite's fault.

Aphrodite's fault he had to leave his cozy ocean palace. Aphrodite's fault he couldn't finish his seaweed salad that Amphitrite had _specifically_ made for him.

Aphrodite's fault he was inside a cannon.

Aphrodite's fault Zeus was about to fire it.

Aphrodite's fault Hades was loudly egging him on.

Poseidon gritted his teeth and swore he'd give that little bitch a punishment she'd never forget.

 _Flashback..._

 _ **Zeus's POV**_

 _Zeus lay slumped in his throne, listening to the wind's daily weather report._

 _"Cold front moving in at blah blah why do I have to listen to this shit blah blah blah 200 mph..."_

 _And then Aphrodite came in._

 _As always, Zeus's heart fluttered a little._

 _He'd nursed a tiny crush on her since she came up to Olympus. Of course that didn't stop his affairs with other women. Or his wife...what was her name again? Her? Heera? Hera!_

 _Aphrodite_ _said, "You need to get in a better relationship with your siblings!" Zeus laughed._

 _"Ha! Ha! Funny."_

 _"I'm serious!" said Aphrodite._

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _The grin fell off of Zeus's face. She couldn't mean..._

 _Oh, no. Not sibling bonding time!_

 _ **Poseidon's POV**_

 _"Here. And yes, it's vegetarian."_

 _Poseidon looked down at his plate. "My dear, you have outdone yourself."_

 _Amphitrite giggled. "You say that every time."_

 _Poseidon grinned._

 _He dug his fork into the seaweed salad._

 _And it vanished._

 _So did the dining room, Amphitrite, and his photo of his son and his girlfriend._

 _And then he appeared in the throne room at Olympus, where Zeus and Hades were grinning diabolically._

 ** _End flashback_**

So now Poseidon was inside a cannon. A cannon his brothers were about to fire.

"Ready?" laughed Hades.

Poseidon opened his mouth to speak. "Guys—"

"Not you," sneered Hades. "Zeus?"

Zeus smiled.

Poseidon squeezed his eyes shut. Gods, he hated heights.

And suddenly he was airborne.

He spun around, midair, and flipped his brothers off. They laughed and vanished.

Poseidon hurtled through the air. He didn't know how long he did, but suddenly he saw a beach. Wasn't it Montauk?

As he crash landed into the sand it occurred to him that he could've just transformed into a bird or something. Well, it was a little late for that now…

"Oh my goodness are you alright?" said a voice.

Poseidon looked up. There stood a beautiful woman with warm brown eyes.

"I'm fine."

The woman laughed. "Clearly."

Poseidon tried to stand up. He didn't want to look like a fool in front of this woman, this beautiful woman, whom he was pretty sure he had a crush on.

He fell back down into the sand.

The woman laughed again. "Here." She held out her hand. Poseidon reached up and grabbed it. The woman, surprisingly strong, pulled him into a standing position.

Poseidon inhaled. She smelled like a candy store.

"What's your name?"

"Oh! Uh..." He hadn't even realized she'd asked anything! "Uh...Poseidon."

"Interesting. I'm Sally Jackson."

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. Then the woman made a move as if to leave. Poseidon, in a daze, waved without really knowing what he was doing.

Wait! Was he going to just stand there like an idiot? Or actually DO something?!

"Wait! Sally!"

She turned around.

"Can I have your number?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Written for the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt "Childhood Sweethearts AU"**

Percy hesitantly steps into the pre-school classroom. It's so big! There are toys and books and games! Wow! And so many kids!

He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder. A man with brown long hair and a beard is standing over him. "Hello, young man. My name is Mr. Brunner. What's yours?"

"Percy," mumbles Percy.

"That's a nice name. How old are you?"

"Four," mumbles Percy. He doesn't much like strangers.

"Speak up, please," says Mr. Brunner, "or you won't get a name tag. And everyone needs a name tag!"

"Four," says Percy, a little louder.

"Good! Now I'll write your name and age on this sticker, and you get to wear it all day!" says Mr. Brunner.

Percy's face brightens. "Yay! Thank you, Mr. Brunner!"

"Now, why don't you go play with some of those other kids?"

"Okay!' says Percy, and he is off.

Soon another child enters the classroom. A blonde girl, with gray eyes. She marches proudly into the classroom, grinning from ear to ear. She goes right up to Mr. Brunner. "My name's Annabeth Chase, and I'm four years old," she says, holding up the appropriate number of fingers.

"Well, aren't you a clever one! Do you like books, Annabeth?" says Mr. Brunner cheerfully.

"Yes!" exclaims Annabeth. "I've read lots of books!"

"Well, why don't you look over in out book corner? Don't forget your name tag!"

And Annabeth skips off.

* * *

Well, this is disappointing. What kind of books are these? "The Little Engine that Could?" "Peter Rabbit?" Annabeth read those when she was three! What happened to classics, like Black Beauty? Or The Wind in the Willows? **(Personal favorites of mine. 4th-5th level but still good)** Where are the _good_ books? Discouraged, Annabeth trudges off to the blocks corner.

* * *

Percy is building a castle. Or a tower. Or something. It isn't really anything specific, just a slightly more organized pile of blocks. Percy tries putting the flag on top...

And his tower comes crashing down.

Stunned but undaunted, Percy starts building his castle-pile-tower again. He reaches for the flag.

It's gone!

Where is it!

In his hasty search for it he kicks over his tower. He starts to cry.

Though his vision is blurry with tears, he suddenly sees it. A flash of red! There! Right on top of _that_ girl's tower! Percy wants that flag back. He marches over to the blonde. "You took my flag! Give it back, _now!_ "

The blonde turns to him. Her eyes were a piercing gray. "You weren't using it. Finders keepers, losers weepers."

Percy stamps his foot. "It's _mine!"_

"But I found it! And—"

"Percy, Annabeth. That's _enough._ " Mr Brunner is standing behind them. "We don't fight here. You two, apologize."

Glaring at each other mutinously, the two children mutter, "Sorry," through clenched teeth.

"Good. Now, Percy, why don't you go play with that boy, Grover? He looks nice. Annabeth, Piper looks like she could use some help with that drawing...

* * *

 ** _Six months later_**

"...and this Tuesday is Valentines Day! You guys can make Valentines for your friends!" says Mr. Brunner, in his alway-cheerful way.

Annabeth sighs. That means she'll probably only have one Valentine: Piper's. And because Piper is _Piper,_ it will probably be covered in glitter. Piper loves glitter.

Piper will have a _lot_ of Valentines, Annabeth knows. From Silena and Reyna and Drew and a lot of other kids. Everyone likes Piper. And Annabeth's observed Jason watching her and drawing sloppy pictures of brown haired, kaleidoscope eyed girls and writing _Piper Piper Piper Piper Piper Piper Piper Piper Piper_ again and again.

Annabeth wishes she was Piper.

Actually she feels more like Jason. Because she thinks Percy is funny and nice and she want to play with him. But she's still mad at him. So she can't.

* * *

Percy's got an idea for Valentine's day. He's got a lot of friends now—Jason, Frank, Grover, Leo—so he knows he'll get at least four. But he wants to send one to Annabeth.

She's really smart and funny. He wants to be better friends with her.

He gets out his crayons. He writes I LIKE YOU in big letters on a piece of paper. Then he draws hearts all around it.

No. Annabeth doesn't like hearts or girly stuff. Percy gets that. Girly princess stuff is yucky.

He tries again. He writes the same message, again and again, with different designs.

He sighs. Oh well. He'll try again later.

* * *

Valentines! That's it! Annabeth can send Percy a Valentine!

She writes in blue the same message Percy's struggling with. I LIKE YOU, except it's more like, _I Like You._

She frowns. It's not right, it's missing something. She tries again. Still it's not right.

She'll have to try again when she gets home.

* * *

On Valentine's Day, Mr. Brunner passes out candy. He tells everyone not to eat it, but to tape it to the cards they're giving to their friends. Leo, of course, does, and Mr. Brunner makes him go sit in the corner.

Frank, Jason, and Grover are arguing about their Valentines that they're going to give. Grover says his is better because it's got trees and flowers on it. "And they're junie—June—jun—well, they're the same as that girl over there!"

"Well, mine has _aminals_!" **(Typo on purpose.)**

"Mine's the best! It's got a drawing of a lightning bolt!"

Percy sits quietly, holding a card that he's finally gotten right. It says I LIKE YOU FROM PERCY in bold, yellow letters, and it has _almost_ unrecognizable drawings of owls on it. They're just scrawls with beaks and feet, but he's put a lot of time and effort into it. He jumps when Mr. Brunner places five pieces of candy on his desk. "Tape them to each of you Valentines very carefully!"

XPercy quickly applies the candy to Grover, Jason, Frank, and Leo's cards. Red Starburst for Leo, orange for Frank, yellow for Jason, and a Jolly Rancher for Grover. And a purple lollipop for Annabeth. He tapes this one ve-e-e-ry carefully.

But then it suddenly falls out of his hand!

* * *

Annabeth looks at the one card she's received. It's from Piper, and, as predicted, is covered in glitter. She'll fingers the card in her lap. She spent a lot of time on it. It says _I like you, From Annabeth_ in blue, and she's drawn a school of fish. Percy spends a lot of time watching Herman and Melville the fishes.

She gives it to Piper. She tells Piper to give it to Jason to give to Percy.

Returning to her seat, she hears a rustling noise at her feet—a boy dropped a card. Annabeth watches as he picks it up.

It's _Percy!_

His face turns red as he shyly hands her the card. "I-I—" he stutters. Then he scurries back to the desk.

Annabeth smiles a little as she opens her card...

* * *

Jason hands Percy another card. "Piper said this was for you. She said it was from Annabeth, 'cept I wasn't s'posed to tell you that."

Percy grins. He opens the card...


	9. Chapter 9

**Written for the prompt "Write a story for a pickup line." I chose "Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs exist right?" Also, the changes in tense are there on purpose.**

Okay, so.

It's no big secret that Leo Valdez likes Calypso A. Titaness.

Everyone knows. Teachers know. The lunch ladies at Half-Blood Academy know. Hell, the freaking _mailman_ knows.

Oh, and Calypso herself, of course.

Everyone used to act like it was a BIG DEAL when their crush knew they liked them. They'd try to cover it up. _Oh, no, Eli, I don't actually like you. Marianne was lying! And Gayden—sorry, Ayden—is the biggest liar in the school! _**(Real life situation.)**

But then high school happened. And suddenly everyone was trying to get a date.

So Calypso knows.

The way Leo met her was pretty funny. He'd gotten detention and, right after last period, was walking into Mrs. O's class, where a girl was packing up. She had cinnamon colored hair and blue eyes. He didn't pay much attention to her, but then...

Leo _swears_ it was an accident. He claims he didn't mean to trip in front of her desk and fall onto it. He says he didn't know her pencil case was still open.

Whatever the case may be, the fact remains that he ended up sprawled on her desk, pens and pencils everywhere.

"Really?"

Leo looked up into her blue eyes. They were stunningly pretty. Deep. Like a lake. A very blue lake.

"How the bloody hell could you manage to actually fall _over_ a desk and knock every single writing utensil I posess out of my pencil case?"

"Excuse me, Sunshine. I _tripped._ "

She rolled her eyes. "Move it."

Leo walked away. Ugh. What was up with her?

Over the next week, Leo saw her several times. He saw her every time he walked into Mrs. O's class for detention. He occasionally passed her in the hallways. Despite himself, he felt himself developing a strong attraction for her, noticing all her little quirks:

 _The way she brushes her hair away from her eyes._

 _The way she moves: briskly, but gracefully._

 _Look, she has freckles on her nose._

 _Her name's Calypso. Calypso A. Titaness. Calypso Atlas. What a gorgeous name!_

Okay, maybe he liked her a little.

Maybe a lot.

He was determined to get himself a girlfriend soon. And she seemed a good candidate.

Step one: Flirt.

* * *

"Hey, are you a beaver? Because daaaaaamn."

Thalia laughs, passing Leo as he stops by Calypso's locker. There's some "dam" joke with her, Grover, and Percy that had stemmed from some field trip to Hoover Dam with another school, the Hunters. But that's beside the point.

Operation Date Calypso has been going on for some time now. Leo gets close to her every chance he got. He drops cheesy pickup lines, leaves her flowers—once he makes her a necklace. (He later sees it around Khione's neck. Cold. And he usually finds the flowers in a dumpster.)

"What did you call me, Valdez? A beaver? Really?!"

"No, I was just saying because, like, you know, hot damn—Calypso?"

And she walks away.

* * *

Leo is ready. He has a pickup line that was guaranteed to get him a kiss.

"Dude, it'll never work." says Jason. "Honestly, 'Are you a fruit, cause honeydew you know how fine you look' would actually be better, and that's the _cheesiest_ pickup line ever. Sometimes I don't know whether you're really hopeful or just hopeless."

Leo grins. "I prefer the term _optimistic._ Hey, Calypso!"

By now she's grown used to him. She just groans when she sees him coming. "You again?"

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?"

She stands there for a solid thirty seconds. Leo has managed to deliver the line with a completely straight face.

Then she starts laughing. "Nice try, Valdez." she says. "Piss off, I'm not kissing you."

 _Well. That was progress._

* * *

That exchange sort of breaks the ice. After that, they still argue but it's less venemous and a little more playful. They didn't really hang out a lot, but they have the same science class with Mr. D, and since they're the only people they know in that class, they found themselves exchanging looks when Mr. D's lectures got boring. Then they got paired up for the science experiment and Leo spilled purple liquid everywhere. Calypso laughed her head off before she realized it was him, and after a while, they actually became fairly good friends.

"Valdez, who let you out of the house looking like that?"

"I dunno, Titaness, maybe the same person who told you that wearing your hair like that would make it look less like a rat's nest—"

"Oh, shut up," says Calypso, "we all know your hair looks like a bird's nest. Built by a _blind_ bird."

"Maybe," says Leo. "but at least I don't smell like cinnamon—"

"Oh, shut up, asshole, you smell like a machine shop half the time—"

"Yeah, because my dad works in a bloody machine shop!"

One day at lunch, Annabeth brings up an interesting theory about how dinosaurs actually went extinct. Leo and Calypso are still arguing about it as they leave.

"No, Calypso, I'm _telling_ you—"

"By the way," Calypso casually cuts across him. "I never answered your question. 'Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?' No, Leo, dinosaurs do not still exist."

"Awww." Leo fake-pouts. "Even though it's in the contract, I'm assuming I don't get a kiss, right?"

Calypso smiles. She's standing very close to him. "Did I say that?" And suddenly their mouths are pressed together.

* * *

It's no big secret that Calypso Titaness likes Leo Valdez.

And everyone knows it.

 **This is somehow 1000 words exactly**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello hello so here I am with a last minute fic based on "Help" by the Beatles. It is very choppy and does not flow well, but I wrote it like that on purpose. _This chapter rated T._**

* * *

 _Help, I need somebody_

 _Help, not just anybody_

 _Help, you know I need someone_

 _Help_

* * *

It's the worst sort of nightmare.

Not the sort of nightmare where Percy falls into Tartarus alone. The sort of nightmare where _Annabeth_ falls into Tartarus and he leaps after her. The sort of nightmare where he's too late and Annabeth's broken body is lying at the bottom of the pit.

The sort of nightmare where he needs to keep moving through Tartarus, and he sees terrible, terrible things, and through it all Annabeth is _gone_ and he's _alone in Tartarus._

It's the sort of nightmare that Percy has every night.

But this time it's different. This time, he can't escape.

Instead of waking up, covered in sweat and trembling, he stumbles around in the red fog, calling to Annabeth.

But she never answers.

This time, it's not a nightmare.

It's real.

* * *

 _It's not real. It's not real._

 _It's not real it's not real itsnotrealitsnotrealIT'SNOTREAL—_

In the Poseidon cabin, Percy slowly emerges from his dream. The haze of Tartarus clears and is replaced by the familiar darkness.

 _The darkness._

 _The House of Night._

And he's thrashing again, trying to escape from the horrors of his dream as they seem to close in around him.

 _IT'SNOTREALIT'SNOTREALIT'SNOTREAL—_

He laughs crazily as he remembers how he and Annabeth read Divergent Trilogy together and one of their inside jokes was "It's only a simulation."

 _IT'SONLYASIMULATIONIT'SONLYASIMULATIONIT'SONLYASIMULATION—_

And just as the tide of panic begins to subside it returns. Because _Annabeth is dead._

And he's falling again, into darkness.

* * *

Percy's in a room with a fuzzy gray light. It's not even dawn yet. He's in the infirmary, wrapped tightly in blankets. He turns to see Grover sitting on the bed next to him. "What happened?"

Grover fidgets uncomfortably. "Well—you had a nightmare."

And it suddenly hits him, with all the force of a _truck._

 _Annabeth is dead._

He can't take it any longer. Tearing the blankets away, he races out of the infirmary. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hears Grover saying, "Percy, it was only a dream—" but he can't get rid of the images that seem to be tattooed on his eylids.

He doesn't know where he's going, why he's running, what he's running from. He only knows he needs an escape.

And it comes to him as he stumbles and falls, and his pen bumps against his waist.

He uncaps it, brings his sword to his wrist.

* * *

Annabeth has the same nightmare, only Percy's the one falling. He falls and she is at the top.

Miraculously she survives the jump after him, but barely. She staggers through Tartarus, her only thought being to _get out.._ Shades flit around her. Bianca di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade. Luke.

And Percy, Percy, Percy.

She remembers Percy telling her about his encounter with Melinoe. _Everyone has ghosts—deaths they regret._

There are no deaths she regrets more than his.

And suddenly she jolts awake. _It's not real._

She runs to the Poseidon cabin, tears streaming down her face. She needs to find him, she needs to know he's all right.

But he's gone.

Her world tilts. He can't be gone. She knows he can't be gone.

She hears footsteps slapping on the grass behind her and she catches a glimpse of raven-black hair. She hears a thud as the person falls to his knees and a very familiar _SHINK._ Annabeth whirls around to see Percy bringing his sword to his arm.

 _"NO!"_

* * *

"Annabeth?"

 _She's dead. How can she be here?_

But she's real, and Percy looks up to see her for a fleeting second, standing in front of the Poseidon cabin. And suddenly she's grabbing his sword, flinging it away. And the sun rises as they hold each other.

* * *

 _When I was younger, so much younger than today  
I never needed anybody's help in any way  
but now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured  
Now I find, I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors_

 _Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being 'round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
_ _Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, ooh?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Very, very, very crappy.**

Breathe.

Not this aisle. The next one.

Breathe.

Here it was.

Breathe.

One, two, three. Up to the counter.

Breathe, breathe, breathe.

Get in the car. Don't think about what you'll find out. Don't think about the fact that you could be—don't! Just focus on driving home, pulling into the garage, getting out, and going to the bathroom.

Annabeth was in a state of shock. She knew that whatever shock she felt would be multiplied tenfold in an hour. Ugh. She knew they should have waited until Percy could buy condoms.

" _Whoa, wait." said Percy. He got up from the bed, shirtless, and opened the bottom drawer of his nightstand. "Not here, not—we're out?"_

 _"Let's do this anyway," said Annabeth._

 _"Are you sure, Anna? What if you get pregnant?"_

 _"I don't think that will happen. Besides, I can handle it."_

 _"Okay, then, I guess," said Percy._

She had been so stupid! What if she was pregnant? What if the reason for vomiting this morning wasn't the result of that stupid seafood place? What if—what if—

"Calm down, Annabeth," she said aloud. "You faced Arachne. You crawled through Tartarus. Now you can't take a pee on a small plastic stick? It. Won't. Hurt. You."

Okay. Time to suck it up.

—

"Annabeth?" yelled Percy. Usually, upon arriving home, he got a kiss and a hug. This time, he was met with silence. "Hello?" he called.

"I'm in here," came a soft voice from the living room.

Percy entered the living room to see Annabeth sitting in the couch. "Anna, you okay?"

She was silent, just nodding to the—

"What's that, Annabeth—a pregnancy test? What are those little lines? There are two, right? Annabeth, you're pregnant?"

She nodded sadly.

"Why so sad? Annabeth, this is great! I'm gonna be a dad!"

A small smile appeared on Annabeth's face. "Yeah, but...what if we're not ready? Percy, I'm nineteen. You're twenty. What if—what if—Percy, I'm scared. I don't want to put this—our—child in danger from anything—"

"Annabeth. Annabeth," said Percy softly. "Just. Calm. Down. You're going to be a great mother. I know you will. We decided we could have sex without condoms, we knew the risk, I know we can do it."

Annabeth leaned on Percy's shoulder. "Yeah...well. We'll just have to take what comes."

"I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl? Will she have green eyes? Or blond hair? Will she look like me? Or you? Or...Annabeth? Annabeth? Oh. Uh, sleep well, Wise Girl."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHB forum contest: pick a sexuality from the list and write a piece for it. This one is (quite obviously) bisexual.**

Jason had never really understood the tattoo on Piper's wrist. He'd always assumed it was just a design. A pattern she liked. Something she'd seen and decided she wanted it permanently inked on her body. It looked like a bracelet, with three bands running around her wrist.

The tattoo was one of the things he'd always liked about her. He found the way she ran her fingers over it absentmindedly very cute. Sometimes she'd trace the blue band at the bottom, sometimes the narrow purple one in the middle, and sometimes the pink one that was closest to her hand.

The tattoo had never meant anything to Jason. It hadn't symbolized anything about Piper. So it came as a shock when one day (just in passing) he heard Piper say, "How did you guess-oh, the tattoo? Yeah, I'm bisexual."

 _Bisexual?_

What was that supposed to mean?

Did it mean she identified as both a boy and a girl? Did it mean she was sleeping around with more than one person? A million questions popped up in Jason's head. He'd have to ask her later.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later. Jason had pretty much forgotten that he'd wanted to ask about the tattoo. He'd flown her up to the Zeus cabin at midnight. They were watching the stars, as they often did. It wasn't until Piper took his hand that he remembered. "Hey, Piper, what's bisexual?"

Piper flushed. "Ummm...why?"

Jason was blushing too, though he didn't know why. "Well, I heard you talking to Will a few weeks ago...and you said you were bisexual...I was going to ask you what that meant?" His voice was unusually high, and he cringed.

"It means..." She looked away from him. "It's my sexuality."

"Sexuality?" Now Jason was utterly confused. Was a bisexual person different from a boy or a girl? Did they have different body parts?

Piper sighed. "Okay, let me start at the beginning. You know Nico is gay."

"Yes."

"So that's his sexuality. It means he's attracted to only boys."

"So is bisexual like that, but for girls?"

Now Piper laughed. "You're really, really clueless about this, Jason. Lesbian is for girls. Bi means I can like both boys and girls. Like...before I met you...there was this one girl, Kay. She-well, I thought she was really pretty, and one day it just suddenly occurred to me that I wanted to kiss her. I've felt that for boys too."

"Okay...I think I get it. So it doesn't mean you're sleeping around with someone that isn't me?"

"Gods, Jason! So that's why you've been glaring at anyone I talk to that isn't you. Awww, poor Sparky, these past couple of weeks must have been hell." She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Ha ha ha. No."

"So..." She looked down again. "We're still...I mean, you're not..."

"Breaking up with you?"

She was silent.

"Piper, the only reason I'd break up with you would be if bisexuality meant you were fucking someone else."

"Oh. Oh, okay. Okay."

"You're not, right?"

" _Jason!"_

"Just checking! Just checking-ow! Piper!"


End file.
